A New Arrival
by Moon Smurf
Summary: There is a new girl in Gaea, and she ain't no normal girl either, she has the same powers as Hitomi, but that ain't the tip of the iceberg, her powers run deeper and older then that of the Draconians... and Folken has his eyes on her too, can Van save her


AN: Konnichiwa minna-san I'm new at this fan fic writing buisness, this is my first story... so be nice, nd if you want to flame be nice about, don't say it sucks unles you have a reason to hate it, OK? good  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Escaflowne or will I ever the original characters are copyrighted any other character that shows up in this story are fictional. If they represent anybody you know it is purely coincecetidental.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The gloomy shadow of a lonely, handsome young prince sat alone in the shadow of the mystic moon.  
  
"Hitomi, where are you? Why can't I contact you anymore?" Suddenly there was a pillar of green light. "HITOMI! Don't worry I'm coming!", Van yelled as he ripped his shirt off and jumped out the window sprouting beautiful angelic wings. "Hitomi wait I'll be there soon.....  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The green column of light touched down in a field of exotic plants and out stepped a teenage girl about 17 years old.  
  
"Where am I? How did I get here?" The young girl rised slowly being sure not to disturb her surroundings. "Wow these flowers are so beautiful! I wonder if mother would like them", the young girl said as she picked the delicate flowers, keeping her gaurd up just in case some foe wanted to surprise her,she put the flowers into her bag. "Now to find out where I am."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Flying faster and faster the young king was detirminded to get to Hitomi before any unwanted friends did. Flying through the forest gaining speed as he went, Van was growing more excited to see his long lost love. "Oh Hitomi I wonder what you look like now. You probally look more beautiful than ever. Hey! I can see her. I'm almost there, Hitomi hang in there for just a few more seconds," Van cried enthusistically.  
  
The young girl turned around when she herd what she thought sounded like the beet of wings. Thinking that it was some sort of enemy she pulled out a necklace with a tiny crysatal sword that she transformed into a rather large double- edge sword (think cardcaptors, sakura's staff with the sword card) with a long trailing tail made of white gold.  
  
"Hitom----" WACK Van's right wing was pierced through with the girls sword. Van fell from the air and landed with a sicking THUD.  
  
"H...i..t..o..m..i..... why did you.... do that? Wait.....a ...second.. you're not H..i..t..o..m..i, Hitomi doesn't have the stregth to wieled a sword of that size. Who are y..o..u...........?  
  
"Shut up you fool, you should know better then to sneak up on a girl. Lie still for a second, this might hurt a bit." The young girl pulled the sword out of Van's wing and transformed it back to its normal size and latched it back around her neck. When she was done she placed her hands over his wing and started to concenrate.  
  
= His scars will be my scars His wounds will be my wounds May it be that he will not feel the pain =  
  
There was a flash of purple light when the girl was done with her incantation. The wound that was on Van's wing vanished, instead it appeared on her back. Over comed with pain the girl dropped to the ground and started to cry. Van not knowing what to do, did the first thing that came to his mind. He went down on one knee and hugged the girl. His wings entangling around the two. The girl instinctivly clung to him and cried her eyes out on his shoulder.  
  
"Shhhh.... It's okay now I know you didn't do it on purpose but please tell me your name and if your alright and above all things what just happened," Van started to say gentle, almost a whispher. Cry as much as you want it will be okay. Shhhh... you're going to exasuast yourself."  
  
"ZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzz...." The girl was out, realizing this Van picked her and her bag up and took off back to Fanaliea.  
  
REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!! I want at least 5 reviews before i update, resonable enough right?, and sorry bout all the words jumbled together but i don't have microsoft word or ne other thing that can be considered a word prossesor, i just have a cheap excuse for one, ok? well please review than Ja ne Moon Smurf :D 


End file.
